Mailman
Previous to the Fall of 2011, James Easter proposed the creation of the office of Mailman. The Mailman's main duties include relaying information to Knights, updating the Wiki, interviewing Knights for social histories and preservation of the past, or whatever he wants to do, really. After multiple meetings on forgetting to vote for the new office, Knights unanimously voted in favor for the creation of Mailman in early September 2011. As the the office was Easter's brainchild, James Easter was picked for the first Mailman. Easter's first semester in his reign as Mailman coincided with living in the RA room on Camelot with Will Reno. Together the two worked sporadically on expanding the Mailman office to not only be self-sustaining but to include other Knights who didn't hold any position in Knights. As of March 10, 2012 it has not officially been added to the constitution, which is more of Knights' MO, so it works out. Sub-Positions to Mailman There are nine positions below Mailman that the duty falls to if the Mailman is unable to complete his tasks. In order they are: Vice Mailman Dr. Messengrrr Nurse Messengrrr Czar of Information Patrick Henry First Tickler Prince Courier Dispatcher Le Gopher Collectively, the nine below the Mailman are known as "Meh Mailboys" or "Mailboys" for short. When the Mailman is unable to perform his duties of increasing the knowledge and overall well-being to Knights the duties fall to the Assistant Mailman. If he is unable to perform to excellence the duties will continually fall to the next available position or, if all are unavailable, Knights will just have to make due in the meantime. Entry to Meh Mailboys / Eligibility To be able to fill become one of the Meh Mailboys, a Knight must be: An active member for the respective semester Attend the main university campus in Searcy, Arkansas They cannot be a Mailboy and attend an overseas program in the same semester Free of another office's duties The Mailman's requirements are so vague that it is unable to predict how much of a workload there will be. In order to avoid a conflict of interest (and more importantly, a monopolizing of power) a Knight may not hold any other office and be a Mailman or a Mailboy. An office's legitimacy will be determined by the Mailman. Typically, Sunshine Boy and Spring Sing director are so unimportant that a Knight may be a Mailboy and a Sunshine Boy at the same time but this might not always be the case. In good standing with the Mailman If the Mailman does not wish to grant entry to an otherwise eligible Knight for whatever reason, the Knight will not be granted said entry. Any restrictions are only relevant for the respective semester. A Knight may not attend HUF and be awarded Le Gopher in the same semester but the following semester he is up for admission as long as he meets the other requirements to become a Mailboy. Position Changes Time changes things and the succession to Mailman is not exempt from adhering to the strict rules of God's allotment that we know as time. If a void is creating in the succession, all Mailboys lower than the vacant position will move up one rank. In all position changes, the Mailman and Mailboys can only move one position at a time. There is no direct swapping of position (from Vice Mailman to Le Gopher, for example). Nor can a Mailboy move up or down in the succession order by more than one spot at a time. A vote would have to occur for every position gained/loss. (See elevating/delevating) A. Filling Voids As no void can be filled by anything except God, all Mailboy positions will be filled by the wisdom of God granted to the Mailman. The first Mailboys were picked by Mailman Easter with assistance by Will Reno. As such, following voids will be chosen by the head Mailman, although he may listen to sage advice from sage people (i.e. Sages, past Mailmen, but definitely not girlfriends). There are two types of voids that could occur within the Mailmen. The first is a sudden void, also known as a blackhole upon the Mailcrowd, that is created for a variety of reasons. This would occur during the middle of semester. All, if any, Mailboys below the vacant rank move up accordingly and the Mailman assigns new Mailboys, starting with the highest open position to the lowest. For example, if there are two blackholes, the procedures taken are that first all Mailboys move up accordingly then the Mailman assigns a new Dispatcher and then a new Le Gopher. The other type of void is created from the turnover at the end of the semester, also known as an eclipse. Again, the Mailboys move up accordingly and the new Mailman fills the voids at the bottom with new Mailboys. B. Elevating and Delevating If a Mailboy wishes to elevate (or in bizarre cases, lower or delevate his position) to a position closer to Mailman a vote must occur. The Mailman and all Mailboys must vote to approve the move. In the voting, the Mailman's vote will count as two votes and the votes must reach a 7-4 vote to approve the move. (Any abstain votes will count as negative votes.) Positive votes are responded with "aw yeah"s while negative votes can vary from "eff that" or "nahh". C. Removal From Office If the Mailman or a Mailboy wishes to remove someone from the succession to Mailman a vote must occur in the same manner. It must reach a 9-2 decision to remove the Mailboy or the Mailman. In the voting the Mailman still receives two votes. If the Mailman or a Mailboy wishes to remove himself from office, he may do so upon announcing "Doipes!" as loud as he can. Term Limits A Mailman may only stay a Mailman for a maximum of two semesters. After the year he must relinquish the position to the Assistant Mailman and the new Mailman will fill the created void in the eclipse. There are no term limits in being a Mailboy as the Mailman needs all the help he can get. "Hey Mailman, here are some tips" Make sure you don't pick lame-o's to fill voids. If a freshmen is going overseas there's not any real point in assigning him a position as a future void will be created when he leaves. Also don't mess this up as it's really easy to fulfill your duties. ---- History of Mailman Comments * (1st Aeon) - No one knew what the Mailman was, clearly. * (2nd Aeon) - After multiple hopefuls fell through, a lineup was solidified. Fernando Sanchez was looking to be placed into Vice Mailman upon Easter's request ("It's like you didn't even take my suggestions...") but graduating royally messed that up. Will Reno graciously stepped out of the limelight in order to pave the way for younger, stronger Mailboys. ("I feel confident that Chris McDonald will not get another position.") Phillip Houston and others filled their respective slots. * (3rd Aeon) - Chris McDonald succeeded James Easter after getting smacked on the face with the Letter Opener. Easter, assisted by Will Reno, introduced Knights to the line of succession. King Betts ("What's the point of this?") and Duke Hemphill ("You're going to have to explain that because I don't understand it.") approved the idea. Brad Clark was voted into the lowly Activities Director position and the blackholes created from Easter and Clark were replaced with TBA. After months of being badgered by Will Reno, Chris McDonald finally succumbed to his duties and assigned Harrison Waldron and Tanner Sharp despite King Betts trying to delay the importance message until a month into the semester. * (4th Aeon) - Mailman appointed JP Baker and Kyle Johnson for their ability to ball out of control. Jacob Klotz also somehow slipped into position.